Otherworldy Reading
by medusahair324
Summary: A world where the deeds of the children of the Gods and Goddess of the world are all known by the populous. When suddenly a blinding light appears at the Forged Weapon ( School for demigods/nonmortal parent) then some divine beings and children with several books appear then tasked with reading so everyone can go back to their type of normal.(First Fic)


**Summary- A world where the deeds of the children of the Gods and Goddess of the world are all known by the populous. When suddenly a blinding light appears at the Forged Weapon ( School for demigods/nonmortal parent) then some divine beings and children ( Look like below 18 years of age) with several books appear then tasked with reading so everyone can go back to their type of normal.**

All rights for characters and story used by me go to Rick Riordan Percy Jackson rights are to my own original characters,setting, and creatures.

**Tamashī P.O.V**

My day started out normal enough where I am running to my Song Healer class ( self explanatory ).Which is all the way opposite of my history class. As I was running frantically. A sudden announcement by shockingly the *Triumvirate of Time. This caused everyone moving in between cordoors to stop and listen their triple toned voices spoke barely above a whisper, " _**Greeting young ones just a small**_ _**announcement we have/had/will guests. Will the following young ones please make their way to the formal hearing room **_(*Trouble Room). The names are as follows

... etc. and *Tamashī Seigan we will/ had/ are there to give more information upon everyone's arrival ."

I quickly make my way in the complete opposite direction from before. Barreling through the threshold of oriental engraved open doors with no time to admire fine craftsmanship. The Triumvirate greet everyone as we all some how all end up arriving together at the exact same time. My thought are a jumble as I steady myself and proceed to look around since I was not listening to the other names announced to be present. There are many students and trainers/teachers of various ages and next surprise came by way of the Goddess and Gods in attendance. The voice of the Great Three then spoke, " Please be silent, we known all of you have lives so when are guest come all time will not move in this room. You all are wondering who these guest are wait just a moment so we need not repeat ourselves." Then suddenly a blinding crystal mist emits beside them. Producing other *gods and goddess and mortals children (assuming between 10 to 18). The three then continue, " We have/had/will brought us together to read books of each worlds GREAT hero so please make yourselves comfortable." My thought was, " I hope that is not me even though I have been active these last 9 years other say I am great when I am not please let it not be me." Then three other divine beings called themselves The Fates step forward to address everyone. By speaking , " We

have briefly informed are own and would like to lay down some basic rules they are as followed ;

One chapter a person at person will introduce themselves by name,divine/non mortal parent,relevant titles,future prospects, and three fields of study or/ and 1 mentor position.(my characters because school duh!)

There will be no killing or maiming of any sentient being in this room.

Breaks will be every 3 chapters so remember to socialize and everyone is forbidden to ruin key plot points. Also after 3 books we will switch to the other heros story.

Will these to heroes we are going to read about please step in front and introduce yourselves, Perseus Jackson and Tamashī Seigan." Of course it is me let us hope mine is not read first. Both of us briskly walked up" Here goes nothing."

**Percy P.O.V**

My first thought upon arriving in this lecture hall?

"_**I can not believe I some how ended up here. Wait a second yes I can because**_ _**things like this are always happen at least this is not life threatening .Well it should prove interesting to say the least.**_"

The other *guy? Has silk like jet black hair in a ponytail that reaches the small of his back he has a fusion of masculine and feminine qualities in his face. He looks to be anywhere from 15 to 20 years of age? Dressed in something akin to leather all black and short stature of 5'0? His eyes are like translucent pair of crystal. He has his ears pierced with some type of *odd symbol. I see what looks like a japanese blade laying in a sheath horizontally across his back. Seems not so thrilled as I feel my voice came out jokingly with, " Hello just for starters you can just call me Percy last name Jackson. My father is Poseidon God of the sea,horses,earthquakes. The one in surfing shorts over there. My mother's name is Sally Blofis she girlfriend Annebeth says no spoilers so the only thing I can say is that I am the leader of Camp Half-blood where I am from and my best friend is Grover the sayter over there with his girlfriend Willow. That is about it your turn now!"

**Tamashī P.O.V**

As the other young male introduces himself I quickly look him over. He has short

black hair with sincere sea green eyes and looks like a 19 year old version of his father that he pointed out during his introduction. After he turns to me and says, " Your turn now!" So I calmly began by saying, " Everyone can call me by my first name I am not one for formalities in this case. My own divine parent is Bishamon the God of war,justice and protector of law. My mother name is *Juritsu Honshō Gokuri changed her last name for some reason she will not even tell me. She herself is a legacy of Lovel God of love he is over there standing next to mother in the military regal in red. I am current going to Forge Weapon where we are all in one of it's room for those visiting. Striving for a double major for Song Healing and History of Weaponry with a minor in Civil Court Law. I smile and politely ask, the Triumvirate if we could all be made comfortable before we begin. With hand wave couch and chair appear it seems enough for everyone to sit.

The Trimurate then begin speaking, "let us see who will be reading first." A slip of paper comes out of the bowl no one sees till now and spells out the name of *Talon Lone-Steel. I remember her vaguely, she has deep intimidating voice even when she is being friendly. Now that I have a time to fully look her over I can see she has a cropped caramel colored hair. She is tall at least 6'0 which is not easily missed I wonder how I missed that even if I remember her at all no one could miss how tall she is she clearly dwarfs many. It looks like she is wearing V weaved light armor. I see no weapons visible but I can tell her accessory are many not to be overlooked. Hers eyes are like *bronze tek with scar wared skin showing a true survivor.

Her measured step forward to introduce herself. " Good tiding to everyone as you saw my name is Talon Lone-Steel. My divine parent is Neassa Goddess of Twirls her hand in a presting motioning to the middle age looking women in the skull headdress.I am currently apprenticing to my other mother who is the resident blacksmith Prof. Lone-Steel. Then a pair of mischievous individuals ask, "so you don't have a dad so how are you you know?" She smile or glares depending if you know her answering, "That the Goddess and Gods of are patheon are known for progeny from opposite as well as same gender lovers over the millenniums. In her teacher Assist voice that screams lecture surprising most of the other demigod visitors. Then continues after answering by saying, " So as I was saying my title is Developer in the Siege Warfare Unit of my Nation of Royal Oak." A book appears on her lap and reads the title **Percy Jackson & The Olympians** **Book One : The Lighting Theif.**A audible groans from him I guilty felt bad bythink that this must be a little mortifying for him as well. When he looks up I give him a half smile pointing at myself so he knows he is not the only one who feels this way and smiles back in gratitude.

Author Notes

*Named after a plant with three petals without all three it would dye or not exist (symbolism of time)

Trouble Room is thought to be like a Royal chamber or Courtroom look

Tamashī ( SoulBond) Seigan (vow/ oath)

*I will introduce them hopefully as the story progresses *My character Tamashī has androgynous body and face.

*The odd symbol will be explained when we go through Tamashī story which I am trying to write on the side while I do this fanfiction

*Juritsu (establised) Honshō (true natrue) Gokuri( gulp in fear/jailor/keeper [will do one shot to explain]

*Talon ( mother known to make edge weapons from any Fang or Talon thought let's name my kid that)


End file.
